Nexus
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune made a Nexum, a debt contract, with the God of the Multiverse, ATLAS, to save Blake's life. Now he's a Nexus, a person bound by a Nexum. Jaune has been tasked with travelling the Multiverse and fixing problems. (ATLAS AU.)


It was a normal day for Jaune, it was a normal day for everyone.

Until Team RWBY found a mysterious closet, but that in itself didn't matter.

It was game night, a night where Teams RWBY and JNPR would meet up and play games.

Yang had wanted to use the closet they found for Seven Minutes in Heaven, she said it would be fun, everyone knew she was joking, but then she teased Ruby for not being able to play a grown up game.

Ruby made them play.

That's why Jaune and Blake where standing in a dark closet together.

"Soo..." Jaune started nervously. "It's pretty dark in here."

Blake turned to look at him, her amber eyes glowing in the dark. "I can see just fine." She finished with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, yeah, heh, you're a Faunus." Jaune was suddenly more nervous at being the only one of the two who couldn't see. "How long has it been?" Jaune asked, wanting to get out.

"Five minutes and thirty-five seconds." Blake answered.

"Oh, you think they'll let us out now if we asked?" Jaune asked reaching up to knock in the door.

"Jaune." Blake called as she put a hand on his shoulder. "If you leave I lose the game, and I have a bet going on with Yang, one I can't afford to lose."

"Okay, I guess I could last another minute with you." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Jaune, do you dislike me?" Blake asked with curiosity in her voice.

"No, I just don't know you, we never talk." Jaune said honestly. "We see each other everyday, but I don't know anything about you."

"If you wanted to talk, we could have used those five minutes you were fidgeting."

"Well we have a minute left, and we're talking now."

"I'm not sure what we cou-" Blake stopped and her body fell to the ground.

Jaune dropped to his knees. "Blake!?" He shouted and tried to grab her shoulders, but his fingers went through her.

_"-ld do with only fifty seconds left."_ Blake's voice echoed around the closet.

"What?" Jaune asked, falling on his butt as he looked around the room. He saw Blake still standing, she was standing over her fallen body. "What is this?"

**"This, my Butterfly, is the result of bringing her in this 'room.'"** A cold, synthetic voice resonated throughout the closet.

"Who are you!? What's happening to Blake!?" Jaune shouted in a panic.

**"Nothing is happening to Blake, this is simply the result of bringing her in here."**

"Why?" Jaune asked, looking around the room.

**"She is Schrödinger's Cat, and you brought her into the Box."**

"What?" Confusion and panic filled Jaune.

**"Then you made her curious, and you know what the say about Cats and Curiosity."**

"That Satisfaction brought it back?" Jaune's mouth moved on its own after his brain made the connection.

**"Yes, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Right now Blake is dead an-"**

"What!" Jaune cried out and turned back to Blake.

_"Thirty seconds left."_ The Blake standing over the fallen Blake said.

**"And alive, Jaune. She's both dead and alive, at least until they open the closet door, then Blake will be alive or dead."**

"Wha-what is this?" The tired question slipped out.

**"Quantum physics and symbolism."**

"What?"

**"Do you want me to answer that or so you want to save Blake?"**

_"Twenty seconds left."_

"Save Blake."

**"Pledge your person to me. Accept this Nexum and I'll save Blake."**

"I accept." There was no hesitation in Jaune answer.

"Good, say goodbye Jaune, we'll be leaving."

The fallen Blake vanished.

"Another fifty seconds spent in silence, Jaune." The standing Blake, the only Blake said as she walked past Jaune, and to the door.

"Goodbye Blake, tell everyone that they meant the world to me, I'm glad I met them." Jaune said softly, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

Jaune's odd tone and words gave Blake pause, so she turned around to ask Jaune what he meant.

"Time's up!" Yang shouted from the outside of the closet.

When Yang opened the door, only a shocked Blake was in the closet.

{Line Break.}

When Jaune finished saying goodbye, Blake also vanished, leaving Jaune alone in the dark.

Jaune wiped his slightly teary eyes.

**"If your done being dramatic. I could answer a few questions."**

Jaune took a moment to gather himself. "What happened back there? In simple terms."

**"Blake was a cat Faunus. Schrödinger's theory had a cat be both alive and dead. Curiosity killed the cat."**

"So, because Blake was a curious cat in a box she almost died?" Jaune asked incredulous at the answer.

**"No, those three alone don't matter, it was because she was in The Nexus with a Butterfly, The Chaos Butterfly."**

"Nexus? Butter- Hey, wait! You called me Butterfly when you first spoke to me."

**"That I did, the Nexus is a connection linking two or more things, this closet connected the two realities were Blake lived and died, but this closet is also the Nexus."**

"What?"

**"This closet was more than just two connected realities, it's also the Central Location for the Multiverse."**

"Multiverse? That thing from comics?"

**"Yes and no, your comics may represent the multiverse differently than the real thing. The real Multiverse isn't caused by acts of man, I create more universes because I want to see more."**

"Wait what!? You creat- What are you!?"

**"My bad, I forgot to give you an introduction, I'm ATLAS, the God of your Universe and the whole Multiverse."**

"...Heh, I made a deal with God."

**"Back to my explanation, this closet is a Nexus, and a Nexus, Blake was a 'curious cat in a box', and you were in there too."**

"Me? And also stop finishing on stuff I have to question, it's making me feel slow."

**"Okay, and you are The Chaos Butterfly, it's from the Chaos Theory, also known as the Butterfly Effect, it claims that one small thing, like the flapping of a Butterfly, can cause a storm. One small thing that changes the world."**

Jaune took a moment to think this through for himself. "I can change the world?" He asked, but it wasn't a question, he was looking for clarification.

**"Yes Jaune, every choice you make changes your universe, from who you say hello to or ignore, to what stores you visit. You always change the world, you are important."**

"No." Jaune whispered. "You have the wrong guy, I'm a no one!"

**"A no one who could save your world or end it, a simple hello, or defeating a monster, everything you did affected the world."**

"Y-your wrong."

**"It was because you entered this closet that you saw Blake die, and because you accepted my Nexum that Blake lived."**

"Nexum! Explain the Nexum! S-stop talking about me."

**"...A Nexum is a debt contract, the person who agrees to it becomes a slave till the other party let's them free. They become a Nexus, a person bound by a Nexum."**

"..." Jaune didn't say anything.

**"You were correct earlier, Satisfaction saved Blake, my satisfaction with gaining you as my Nexus allowed me to save Blake."**

"..." Nothing.

**"Jaune, Blake and Ruby would be dead."**

"What?" Jaune snapped.

**"If Blake had entered this Nexus with Ruby, they would both be dead. I explained why Blake was in danger, but I haven't explained why you were safe, it's because you are The Chaos Butterfly that you were aware of the danger, if anyone else but Ruby went in, Blake could've died. If Ruby entered the Nexus with Blake, she wouldn't have saved Blake and she couldn't have left."**

"Why?"

**"Ruby is The Nexus, she is the most Important Person of the Multiverse, I wouldn't be able to make a Nexum with her, because it would collapse your reality, and if she entered the Central Location of the Multiverse it wouldn't have let her go. Only you could've saved Blake, and you did."**

"...Okay, I could deal with being important."

**"Good, because I'm done explaining what happened, I'm going to explain what you have to do for me."**

"I'm ready."

**"I'll be sending you to different universes so you can fix something, most of the time you'll just be helping someone, sometimes you'll be the one getting help."**

"I got this, aaaand crap! I'm weaponless in a blue bunny onesie about to travel the Multiverse." Jaune sighed.

**"I don't have rules about stealing stuff from your counterparts. Just grab your clothes and weapon from yourself."**

Jaune sighed again.

{Prologue End.}


End file.
